Some streaming video platforms, such as Twitch, provide services that focus on video gaming, including playthroughs of video games, broadcasts of eSports competitions, and other events. Such platforms also share creative content, and more recently, music broadcasts. In some existing systems, there are two types of users: participants and spectators. Participants of the system can control aspects of a session defining an event. For example, data defining a session can enable participants to control avatars in a virtual reality environment and enable the participation in tournaments, games, or other forms of competition. The participants can interact with objects in the virtual reality environment, including objects controlled by other participants, etc. Content of such events can either be streamed to spectators in real time or via video on demand.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.